Taken Over/Characters
Here I will be adding the characters in the stories. Characters Breeze That Blows Over Rock (Breeze) Ice That Covers Soft Ground (Ice) Wind Of Snowy Mountain (Mountain) Adder That Stikes At Moonhigh (Adder) Feather Of Flying Eagle (Eagle, Feather) Flash of Lightning at Night (Flash) Rain that falls from the Sky (Rain) Lion Claw that cuts (Lion) Heavy fall of Water (Heavy, Water) Splash as Fish Jumps (Splash, Fish) Flurry of Dancing Flames (Flurry or Flame)- A ginger tabby tom with intense amber eyes; Flurry is a sweet talking, street smart cat with a love for excitement and has no problem with stepping on others to get what he wants Howl of Sweeping Wind (Wind)- Pale gray tom with ice blue eyes; Wind is an extremely competitive tom with a love for racing Glare of Setting Sun (Sun)- Golden dappled she-cat with amber eyes; Sun is a hot tempered she-cat with a bite like an adder and always has an ear to the ground Call of Graceful Dove (Dove, Grace)- Pure white she-cat with clear blue eyes; Dove/Grace is a young she-cat who longs to live up to her name, but often falls short. She wants to be graceful and dignified, yet she tends to trip on her own feet Smoke of Scorching Cinder (Scorch, Smoky, Cinder)- Smoky tortoiseshell tom with amber eyes; Cinder is an arrogant tom who longs to be thought of as a hero by his fellow clanmates Wolf That Howls at Dawn (Wolf)- Scruffy gray she-cat with long, coarse fur and pale blue-green eyes; Wolf is a solitary, starwalt she-cat who prefers to keep to herself Leaf that Twists in Breeze (Leaf)- White tom with brown splotches and forest green eyes; Leaf is an easygoing she-cat who prefers peace over war, but can pack one heck of a punch as well River that Reflects Moon (Moon)- Pale Blue-gray she-cat with golden eyes; River is a kind, motherly she-cat with a fierce dedication to The Tribe of Endless Hunting Trail of Racing Drizzle (Drizzle)- Gray speckled tom with dark blue eyes; Drizzle is a young tom who can tend to be naive and crash headfirst into trouble Ash of Black Flame (Ash)- A dark gray tom with seemingly purpleish eyes; Ash is a violent, hostile tom with a fierce temper and fierce loyalty to his tribe Gorge with No Bottom (Gorge)- Pale brown tom with black splotches and amber eyes; Gorge is a quiet, shy cat who puts training over fun, though he often regrets it Stalk of Hidden Lynx (Lynx)- Beautiful lithe cat that greatly resembles a lynx with ice blue eyes; Lynx is a graceful, mysterious she-cat who can often daydream and go off into her own world. She is great at staying hidden and is the fastest cat in the tribe much to Wind's dismay Dance of Falling Feather (Feather)- Feathery dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; Feather is a curious, adventurous she-cat who loves to play and is a true romantic Orange Sky before Dawn (Dawn) - Ginger she-cat Star that Shines at Night (Star, Shine, Night) - Black she-cat Sun that rests in Blue Sky (Sky) - Yellow tabby she-cat White Clouds beside Sun (Cloud) - Pure white tom Light before Calm Dusk (Light, Dusk) - Cream tabby she-cat Fox the Climbs up Mountain (Fox) - ginger tabby tom Eclipse of the Moon (Eclipse) - Silver tabby she-cat Branch of Tree that Grows (Branch, Tree) - Tabby tom